


Shiny

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Dean-cave | Fortress of Dean-a-tude (Supernatural), Destiel Smut Brigade, Drunk Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: Cas decides to 'spice things up', AKA the dean cave gets 'christened'





	Shiny

Shiny  
It was late, Dean popped the cap off the last beer in his six pack and grabbed a handful of popcorn. He settled back in his chair, on the new big screen TV Tomatoa was launching into song. He crooned along with the movie, he was he had to admit a little bit drunk. Not totally wasted, just happily buzzing, he stumbled to his feet opening his arms wide joining in; “I'm too shiny, Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough, Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny, Send your armies but they'll never be enough, My shell's too tough-”   
“Hello Dean.” Dean whirled round, face flashing scarlet. He hadn’t heard the door open, what the hell would Cas think of him? Cas who was standing in the doorway not wearing his trench coat, it took Dean a second to process the image before him.  
“uh, hi Cas.” Dean stared, he couldn’t help it. Cas had his suit jacket, shirt and tie on, but he was also wearing bright orange boxer shorts, they really were orange, very orange and tight. Dean sniffed his beer, wondering if Sam had slipped him a roofie in revenge for a prank. Cas shut the door, his hands twitched nervously at the bottom of his suit jacket. “What’s this?” Dean asked, he caught himself biting his lip the boxers were very tight. Cas took a step forward smiling shyly.   
“I read that human couples like to ‘spice things up’”  
“Spice things up?” Dean managed to say, his mouth was inexplicably dry and he frantically swigged his beer.  
“Yes, with new underwear and sexy surprises”   
“And where exactly did you read about this”  
“In cosmopolitan, your Mom left one in the laundry,” Cas’ face fell “Did I get it wrong?”   
“No! You got it right, you got it very, very right” Dean smiled and grabbed the angel by the lapels, he looked into those blue eyes for a second before planting his lips on the pink lips in a messy sloppy kiss. His hand cupped Cas’ buttocks, he could feel the muscles bunching through the thin fabric. A moan escaped through his teeth. “why orange?”  
“its a spicy colour”  
“You are not wrong” Dean muttered he grabbed the knot in the angels tie and pulled it “You won’t be needing this” he threw it over his shoulder. “or this” he popped the buttons on the shirt and pushed it over Cas’ shoulders, he sighed as Cas’ hands grazed his belly and slipped upwards to grip his shoulders. He kissed Cas again at the base of his throat, the angels skin was warm and tasted of salt. The bulge in Cas’ pants jerked, Dean stroked it gently liking the feel of the soft fabric against his fingers. “Is that good” he asked his angel softly and revelling in look of pleasure in those blue eyes. Cas answered with a groan and thrust his hips against Dean’s hand urgently. “Slow down, angel,” Dean nipped Cas’ bottom lip and walked him over to the lazy boy. “Sit down” Cas did as he was told, he stared up at Dean eyes wide with anticipation. Dean allowed himself a grin before undoing his own shirt very slowly, He knew Cas loved watching him get undressed and he was gratified by the way his eyes seemed to get even wider. Cas’ hand strayed towards his own groin fingers hooking the waistband and pulling the tangerine material down so his thick cock sprang free. Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and flung it stripper style behind him, where it caught on the corner on the tv and hung there. He undid his belt and popped his fly. Cas, his eyes narrowed, watching every move, fingers stroking his cock. He leaned forward licking his lips in anticipation, Dean pushed him back down. “No you don’t sunshine, you made the effort, you deserve the reward.”   
“Dean, what about you” Cas’ voice was even deeper than normal, Dean grinned at him. His own dick was already hard from watching Cas coming undone.  
“Taking care of you will take care of me as well,” He knelt down and sank his head between Cas’ legs . First he sucked at the quivering muscles of Cas’ inner thigh while he yanked the shorts down over Cas’ knees then he lifted Cas hooking his legs over his shoulders. He looked up at Cas and licked his index finger before sliding it into his tight hole. Dean heard Cas gasp and then moan as Dean locked his lips round the tip of his engorged straining cock. Cas grabbed at his hair, pushing Deans mouth further down. Dean’s free hand scrabbled down the side of the chair, looking for something he had shoved there in a panic when Sam had nearly walked in on them. His fingers closed on the cold hard tube with relief. Cas jerked, his cock almost making Dean gag as he smothered the cold lube all over the angel’s ass. Cas made a noise in his throat, as Dean slipped two fingers into his hole reaching for the sweet spot. He glanced up, Cas lay legs spread wide head thrown back, eyes closed. His grip on the back of Deans head was even tighter as he sought to drive himself both deeper into Deans gaping mouth and further onto the probing fingers. Dean’s own cock was hard and dripping pre-cum onto his jeans when Cas suddenly came, filling Deans throat. The thrusts getting more desperate, His cries more helpless, until he juddered to a halt. Dean let him lie still for a moment. He wiped his mouth and then crawled up for a long kiss.  
“Your turn Dean” Cas growled, but instead of getting down on his knees he turned over, presenting his buttocks to Dean. “Fuck me”  
“Are you sure”  
“Yes, fuck me babe” Cas backed up, pushing himself on to Dean, his hole was wet and slippery with lube and his own spilled cum. Dean groaned and pushed in hard, his hands gripping Cas’ hips pushing inside as far as he dared, loving the friction, wanting all of it. He slapped Cas’ ass leaving a handprint that later he would kiss better and a few more thrusts was all it took before he pulled out and let the white stuff cover Cas’ beautiful tight ass in sticky strings. Dean collapsed on his angels back and they lay there panting.  
“What have you done to me Sunshine, I love you” Dean muttered. Cas rolled over and smiled at him.  
“I love you too dumb ass, was that sufficiently ‘spicy’ for you.”  
“Yes Cas, that was definitely spicy, shall we finish watching the movie.”  
“as long as you promise not to sing”


End file.
